kenichifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sham
}} Sham es una doncella del reino de Tidat, quien está al servicio de Radin Tidat Jihan antes de que muriera supuestamente por las manos de Silcardo Jenazad. Desde entonces, empieza a estar bajo el servicio de Radin Tidat Rona (hermana menor de su rey). Appearance Sham is a young girl with short brown hair sticking up on her left side with hazel eyes and has dark skin. She is seen wearing a green bikini like outfit, has a cape over her back and a knife on her side. Personality Sham is rather calm and level headed for someone so young. She was very loyal to Jihan and even mourned his presumed death. She even shed tears of joy seeing Jihan alive again and ran up to him to hug him to which he returned, showing Jihan cares very much for Lona. With Lona, she's just as loyal, as Lona seems to treat her as a little sister. She does not like others who insult them and will defend them. She was also briefly scared of Sakaki, but eventually considers him and Kenichi friends. Despite her maturity, being a child, she's still imature for her age. This was shown were she was upset at Hartini trying to interupt Sakaki when he was talking and how Hartini was smarter than her and showed jealously. She also appears to be absent minded such as how she fainted under Jenazad's killing intent and thought she passed out from working too much. Yami/YOMI Saga Duelo en las Montañas Sham is first seen in Jihan's palace serving him and dancing. She was present when Miu was brought to them and watched the fight between Kenichi and his men. After Jihan was killed by Jenazad, Sham went back home to her country and mouned his death. In an Omake taking place before Jihan's death, Sham is sent by her master to investigate the meaning of the Japanese term of "moe". However, Sham is met with several coldhearted answers when she travels around asking, and in frustration, breaks down and cries. Two otaku chance upon her and presumably take her to Akihabara to show her what "moe" is. Afterwards, Sham comes back to Jihan dressed as a maid with several anime figurines and otaku merchandise in store, the latter two of which pique her master's interest. When asked as to what the ultimate form of "moe" is, Sham presents him with a miniature of Matsuena's face. Arco de Tidat When Miu was kidnapped by Jenazad, Sham was seen spying when Kenichi and Sakaki were going from bar to bar to find her. The two notice her and follow her back to her place to meet Lona. When Sham reveals herself, Kenichi recognizes her. When the group agrees to find Miu and take down Jenazad to avenge Jihan, the group heads out to find them. After Kenichi is kidnapped by Jenazad, Sham and the others go to find them and eventually find there way to his palace and start fighting the guards. They all arrive and reunite with Kenichi and make their way outside to watch Hongo's fight with Jenazad. When Jihan arrives with the elder, Sham runs up to him in a comedic manner and sheds tears of joy that he's alive and Jihan is happy to see her again after so long. They all go to the palace and when she tries to give Jihan the knife she found looking for him in the avalanche, he lets her keep it and asks for how he survived the avalanche and he explains. When Lona wants to thank Hongo for his efforts, Jihan wants to go thank him but Sham tells him it's alright since Sham knows Lona wants to do it due to her crush on him. Abilities As a maid for Jihan and later Lona, she has skills in keeping the royalty pleased. Despite her small and young size, Sham is fairly compitent in weaponry and uses weapons of her kingdom to fight. Curiosidades *Ella fue la primera persona-o unica- en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de princess rona sama hacia Akira Hongo (Batalla 479,pag.13) Galería Portada Batalla 454.jpg sham2.png sham.png|Sham a Color Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes exclusivos del manga Categoría:Pencak Silat